Season Of Miracles
by EOLuvFrv
Summary: A collection of unrelated, stand alone, one and two shot Christmas fics. EO, as always!
1. Part Of My Soul - Part One

_**Disclaimer: SVU and all recognizable characters belong to Dick Wolf. I asked for them for Christmas but I must have been on the naughty list since Santa didn't leave them wrapped beneath my tree!**_

_**A/N: Many thanks to my betas for taking time out of their busy holiday schedules to edit this for me!**_

_**I know Christmas is already passed. But I didn't have time to get this out before Christmas. So since it's technically still the Christmas season, I hope you aren't too burned out on Christmas stories! **_

_**This is a collection of unrelated, stand alone, one and two shot Christmas fics. This first one is a two shot and I will post the second part very soon. "Part Of My Soul", as the title suggests was inspired by one line of a Tran-Siberian Orchestra song from their album "The Lost Christmas Eve". "Somewhere in the dark, beyond all the cold. There is a child that's part of my soul." From "Back To A Reason (Part II)"**_

_**An important fact to remember as you read this: Elliot and Olivia must be younger than we are used to them being in order for this storyline to work. In my mind, Olivia is 25 and Elliot is 27. There is no Kathy and therefore no Stabler children.**_

_**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Part Of My Soul ~ Part One

"Sweetheart?" Elliot asked in concern as he sat up in bed next to his new wife.

She didn't answer as she struggled to catch her breath, holding her arm across her chest, her eyes wide, roaming the dark room.

"Hey…" He leaned over and flipped on the bedside lamp before reaching out for her. He gently pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, breathe baby. Take a breath." He whispered soothingly. "It's ok, just a bad dream." He pulled her even closer to him. "Breathe, Liv. I'm right here; you're ok."

It didn't take too long, only a few moments, for Olivia to calm down enough to be able to breathe normally again. She leaned into Elliot, resting her head on his chest as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

He rubbed up and down her arms gently. "The nightmares are getting worse and coming more often." He spoke softly. "Please tell me what they're about."

"El…" her voice broke. "I… I can't…"

"You can trust me, darling."

"I know. It's just…"

"Just what?" he prodded gently.

She raised up and shook her head. "It's not important. I'm sorry. We're on our honeymoon, we're supposed to be enjoying this time and here I am screwing it up."

"Hey, look at me." He gently turned her face to look at him. "You, beloved, are not screwing anything up."

She slowly pulled away from him and slid across the bed toward the edge. "I should go sleep on the couch so I don't keep waking you up."

"No." He quickly reached out and caught her before she could get out of the bed. "I want you to wake me up; I don't want you to have to deal with the nightmares alone."

"I know how irritating it can be to be woke up several times a night."

He pulled her back across the bed and back into his arms. "It's not irritating, Sweetheart. I just want to be able to help you, to make them go away."

"Please…" Olivia whispered. "Please, just let me go sleep on the couch."

"Alright," Elliot answered. "But if you do, then I'm gonna sleep on the couch too."

"El…"

"We're newlyweds, Liv. I'm not about to sleep without my wife."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she tried desperately to blink them away.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "It's ok," he whispered with his lips still pressed to her head. "Tell me what they're about. It might help."

She didn't respond as she bit her bottom lip, still fighting to hold the tears back.

"I want to help you, Love. But I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

Olivia sighed and wiped away the tears that escaped. "I…" she hesitated then changed her mind about what she was going to say. "Please don't hate me."

Elliot looked at her in shock, "I could never hate you, baby. Never. I love you with all that I have, all that is in me and all that I am."

"I'm just so afraid that you're gonna hate me."

"Never," he reiterated.

She sighed heavily and slowly pulled away from him, moving to sit Indian style on the bed. She spoke softly as she stared down at her hands that were clasped tightly together in her lap. "I have a daughter…"

He was surprised at her admission but he remained silent, knowing that she might close herself off from him again if he spoke too soon.

"I was young, barely 18, when she was born. She was the product of a rape… just like I was. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" She laughed bitterly.

Elliot reached over and took her hands into his own in a silent show of support. So many questions filled his mind as he squeezed her hands gently.

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away; instead she gripped his hands in return. "I…" She sighed again as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "I gave her up for adoption," she said, answering one of his unasked, silent questions.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart," he whispered when she lapsed into silence. "Can I ask why?"

"I didn't want to," a sob escaped from her lips.

Elliot moved closer to his wife and wrapped her in his arms.

"I didn't want to," she repeated with another sob. "I wanted to keep her so bad. She might have been from a rape, but she was my baby. I loved her and I wanted her. But…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh, my Love," he soothed gently. "Take your time; take a breath."

It took her a couple of minutes to compose herself before she could continue. "I wanted to keep her. But I was barely 18. I couldn't support her on my own and give her all she needed and deserved. And there was no way I was gonna raise her around Serena." She wiped away fresh tears. "I was too afraid she would treat my baby the same way she treated me. I couldn't let that happen." Olivia sunk into her husband, burying her face in his shoulder as she could no longer hold back the body-wrenching sobs. "I'm so sorry, so sorry," she sobbed.

"Hey," Elliot spoke quietly, kindly and gently. "You did what was best for your child. You protected her; that's what a mother does. You denied what you wanted in order to make sure she was safe and well cared for."

"She's seven now, my baby's seven years old. And I haven't seen her since the day she was born." Olivia cried into his shoulder. "I want her, El. I've missed so much of her life. I miss her so much that my arms literally, physically ache from not being able to hold her."

He held her close and rocked her in a gentle, soothing motion. "Your nightmares have been about her?"

She nodded. "She's calling for me, crying. But I can't find her. I can hear her begging for me, but I can't see her anywhere."

"And that breaks your heart."

"Shatters my heart," she answered. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Not at all!" Elliot insisted.

"Yes, I am. I can't even hold my child and comfort her."

"Olivia." Without letting her go, he pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. He spoke kindly but firmly. "You are not a horrible mother. You did what was best for your daughter instead of what you wanted to do. That is the mark of a true, caring and wonderful parent. You knew that she would be safer with someone who could care of her and make sure your other would never lay a hand on her."

She sighed and nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. "I just wish things had been different. I wanted her then and I still want her now." She leaned into him again, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Did you name her?" Elliot asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. That was the one thing I asked of from whoever adopted her… I asked for them to not change her name. I couldn't give my baby much, but I could give her a first name. A name to reflect how much I love her."

"What did you name her?"

"Adora," Olivia smiled softly.

"That's beautiful." He answered with a smile of his own as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

_**A/N 2: This was originally going to be a one shot but it lends itself better to a two shot.**_

_**Up next, Elliot's plan and the conclusion to this fic. Leave me a review, pretty please? Happy New Year, everyone! **_


	2. Part Of My Soul - Part Two

_**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all recognizable characters and SVU. I was hoping to receive them as a late Christmas gift but alas, it didn't happen.**_

_**A/N: Many thanks and much love to my amazing betas. I am so blessed by your friendships!**_

_**To the readers, many thanks as well. Your reviews truly do mean a lot to me and encourage me! I hope you enjoy the second part of this two shot. Please review and let me know what you think! **_

_**The conclusion of Part Of My Soul. Elliot puts his plan into action. Will it result in a happy ending or in more heartbreak?**_

* * *

Part Of My Soul ~ Part Two

Two weeks later, a few days after returning home from their honeymoon, Elliot sat in Captain Cragen's office, talking over the plan he hoped to surprise his wife with.

"You really didn't know that she has a daughter?" Cragen asked with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice. "If she told anyone, it would have been you."

"No," the younger man answered. "I had no clue until she told me on our honeymoon."

"So, no one knew. She never told anyone."

"Not a soul."

Cragen sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. "Do you think your plan is going to work?"

"I don't know." Elliot answered honestly. "I talked to Judge Donnelly and she said that she would help."

"The first thing you need to do is find the child. Find out if she's been adopted or what."

"That's where I'm headed right now," Elliot responded as he stood and held his hand out to his Captain. "But can you keep this under wraps for now? I don't want to get Liv's hopes up only to fail."

"Of course," Cragen answered as he shook Elliot's hand. He pulled the younger man into a quick hug. "Good luck, son."

"Thanks." With a smile and a quick nod, Elliot walked out of Cragen's office and out of the precinct.

_~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~_

A month later, a snowy Christmas Eve dawned over New York City. Olivia slowly woke and stretched as she looked over at the alarm clock. She smiled then rolled over in bed and propped herself up on her husband's chest.

Elliot automatically wrapped his arms around her and returned her smile. "Morning," his voice was gruff from sleep.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she answered softly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled back when she pulled away from their kiss.

"I still don't know how you managed to get Captain to let both of us off on Christmas Eve _**AND**_ Christmas Day."

"I have my ways." Elliot grinned. "Just enjoy it, Babe."

"Oh, I plan to," she answered with a grin of her own.

"It's almost 9 am," he said with a glance at the alarm clock. "We better get up and get ready."

"Why? We're still newlyweds. We could spend our first Christmas Eve, as a married couple, in bed." She tempted as she rubbed his bare chest seductively.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I have to refuse." He pulled her close again and kissed away her pout. "But only because I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Olivia sat up, her eyes bright with excitement. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Aw, come on. Just a hint?" She coaxed.

"Nope," he grinned. "But you don't have to wait long. Your surprise should be here soon." He laughed as his wife jumped out of bed and scurried to the bathroom.

The bathroom door closed behind her and the shower started a moment later.

Elliot chucked again as he crawled out of bed. He made his way to the closet, thankful he had showered the night before. It only took a couple of minutes for him to choose his clothes for the day and get dressed.

_~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~EO~~_

He greeted her with a cup of freshly brewed coffee when she emerged from the bathroom with her hair still damp from her shower.

"Thanks." She smiled graciously as she accepted the mug he offered with one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand through her hair.

"You're welcome," he grinned as he took a drink of his own coffee.

She raised the mug to her lips and tilted her head back. She grimaced as the hot, bitter liquid burned her throat on the way down.

"I'm sorry," Elliot apologized quickly. "I forgot to tell you that it's hotter than usual."

She took another drink before shaking her head. "it's ok, don't worry about it. I actually like it better than normal."

"Want some breakfast?"

"I want my surprise."

He laughed out loud at the sparkle in her eyes. "Soon, Sweetheart. Soon."

"But I want it now," she pouted playfully.

"Pouting gets you nowhere." He laughed again. "You can have it as soon as it arrives."

"Arrives?" The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Yes, arrives."

"So, it's not here."

"Not yet."

"Humm…" She rubbed her chin as she thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh as she tilted her head, watching him.

"Trying to figure out what the surprise is."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the doorbell rang and she raised an eyebrow.

"You can stay in here and try to figure it out; or you can go see what it is." He grinned as he walked toward the front door.

Olivia quickly put her coffee mug down and rushed past Elliot, beating him to the door. She glanced back at him with a wide grin before pulling the door open. The wide grin on her face changed to a confused smile. "Casey?" She addressed the visitor at her front door.

"Hey, Liv." Casey smiled then leaned forward and gave her a quick hug.

Olivia stepped back to let Casey in but Casey remained just outside the door.

Elliot grinned at Casey in greeting. "You made it."

"I did," she replied with a grin of her own.

"Casey's my surprise?" Olivia asked as she looked over at her husband. "Not that I'm not happy to see you." She added quickly as she glanced at Casey. "Cause I am. I'm glad you're here."

"I know," Casey answered, the smile never leaving her face.

"But," Olivia turned back to Elliot. "I don't understand. We work with Casey and see her almost every day. How is she my surprise?"

"She's not." Elliot answered as Casey stepped inside the house, gently pulling a little girl out from behind her. "She is," he motioned to the young brunette who now stood timidly beside Casey.

Olivia's gaze turned from her husband to the small girl at her friend's side. She gasped in surprise as she took in the sight of a much younger version of herself.

"Liv," Elliot began. "This is - "

She cut him off before he could continue. "Adora…" tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she dropped down to her knees, getting eye level with the child. "Hi…" she whispered.

"Hi…" the little girl whispered back as she still gripped Casey's hand.

"How…?" Olivia's question hung in the air, unfinished, as she glanced up at her husband before returning her gaze back to the small child in front of her.

"Judge Donnelly," Elliot answered. "She took care of everything. We have Adora until New Year's Day. Then we have to go see Judge Donnelly to decide what to do next."

She looked up at him again, the questions written in her eyes.

He smiled. "Adora has not been adopted yet. She's been staying with a foster family," he answered in reply to her silent questions. "We can have your parental rights reinstated."

She swallowed back a relieved sob, overjoyed at his words.

"It'll take some time and some work, but we can do it."

The smile on her face silently conveyed her gratitude and thankfulness.

Elliot nodded with a smile of his own in response to her unspoken words.

"Adora… Sweetheart…" Olivia remained on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held out one hand to the child. "I'm your…"

"You're my mommy." Adora said knowingly, much wiser than her young seven years of age.

"That's right." Olivia spoke softly as she continued to hold her hand out.

Adora let go of Casey's hand, then stepped closer and put her hand into Olivia's. "You named me." The young girl said, repeating the fact that she had been told for as long as she could remember.

"I did," she answered as she gently squeezed the girl's hand. Another wave of fresh tears streamed down her face as she touched her daughter for the first time in seven years. "Do you know why I named you Adora?"

The child shook her head and moved a little closer to her mother, tears pooling in her own eyes.

"Because I adored you so much, even before you were born."

"But you didn't want to keep me?" Adora whispered as tears spilled down her small cheeks.

"Oh, my love." Olivia gently pulled her child closer to herself, still being careful to keep from scaring the girl. "I always wanted you, Beloved. And I still want you. I'll always want you. You're part of my soul. I was just too young when you were born and I couldn't take care of you the way a baby needs."

Adora smiled and threw herself into her mother's arms and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. She hugged her as tight as her little arms could manage and buried her face in Olivia's shoulder. "I knew you'd find me," she cried happily. "I always knew you'd come for me one day, Mommy."

* * *

_**A/N 2: Yay! A happy ending! A warm and fuzzy Christmas Eve for our favorite detectives! **_

_**Leave me a review? Please? I always enjoy hearing the thoughts of the readers. **_

_**I have two more independent, stand alone, Christmas one shots that I want to post in this collection before moving out of the Christmas state of mind. I hope you're not burned out on Christmas stories yet!**_


End file.
